The Betrayal
by Chincha40
Summary: David is betrayed by the foundation. With Aby designated an SCP he now stands trial for crimes against the space-time continuum. (Read my story "The sphere" first.) (edit): This stoy will no longer be completed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Bickering.

Aby woke up. The light was on and the door was open getting up and peeking out into the hall she could only faintly hear something sizzling, hold on, the strong smell of bacon beckoned her down the hall. As she slowly made her way down the familiar hall she found herself nearing the source of smell and sound. She stepped into the kitchen where bacon was left sizzling unattended on the frying pan. Aby soon grabbed a plate and tongs then proceeded to put as much bacon as she could on the plate. Then she noticed some bacon cooling on a metal pan so she put that on her plat too. She then sat down at the table and horked down all the bacon. All 9 ounces of it.

"Hey where did the bacon, oh you ate it." David said sadly.

"Well you shouldn't have left it lying around." Aby said with a massive grin on her face.

"I went to grab salt."…

"You're such a carnivore." David said while looking at the plate in front of Aby.

"Well…you're such an omnivore!" Aby retorted.

"You have a comeback for all my insults."

"Yes, yes I do. You don't have any for mine."

"Nope." David said.

"Cook me some eggs!"

"I barely know how to fry bacon what makes you thing I can cook eggs?"

"Your right your bacon sucks."

"Yep…I don't even like bacon." David said holding an egg. He was looking at its shell closely.

"WHAT FUCKING PLANET ARE YOU FROM!?" Aby asked surprised.

"Earth. You?" David said calmly.

"Earth." Aby said before noticing the trap.

"Got a problem with that?" David said with a grin.

"No." Aby said angrily crossing her arms.

"To clarify we come from two different earths. Not the same one." Aby said.

"That doesn't matter. Besides mine invented yours."

"That merchandise is creepy. Did you ever have any?"

"I wish! That stuff was hard to ship to site 14. No company will ship to a foundation site. Because they technically don't have addresses."

"Good that stuff creeps me out."

"I know you wanted a plushy you can't deny it." David said tauntingly.

"Okay I did want one of them." Aby said reluctantly.

"Which one?"

"Ugh I don't want to say."

"I try to cook eggs if you tell me."

"Okay…It was the Jirachi one. The one with big eyes."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" David laughed hard.

"ARE YOU GONNA MAKE EGGS NOW?!" Aby said irritated.

"Yeah yeah I'll try." David said.

After failing to make eggs sunny side up, David threw the atrocities in the trash, grabbed a cold Pepsi from the fridge and sat down across the table from Aby. He opened the bottle and began taking swigs of it…He was simply staring straight into Abys eyes and her into his. He sat there with an expression of complete boredom. Aby did the same.

"What do we do now?" David asked.

"Want some fun?" Aby asked suggestively.

"Not your kind." David replied hastily before Aby could reach him.

"Aww." Aby said while slinking her arm back across the table.

…

"Do you like time travel?" David asked.

"No that stuff is scary. Too many paradoxes."

"Aww come on it seems a lot more fun than sex to me." David said casually.

"You're kidding right?" Aby said with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope." David again replied casually. His face was nothing but serious.

"You're still a virgin aren't you Dave."

"Umm, uh, uh." David's voice became frantic.

"I KNEW IT YOU'RE SCARED OF SEX!" Aby said.

"Yeah I am." David said hanging his head in shame.

"I'll be gentle if you want." Aby said again suggestively. Trying to be kind.

"NO!" David said again. This time physically trembling.

"Okay good grief." Aby said she had just given up. Much to David's relief.

After a while of more sleeping Aby trudged down to the lab where she had been transformed to see what David was cooking up now. Much to her dismay he was reading a scientific paper on time travel. Scratch that there was a mountain of books he was sat down beside.

"Theories theories theories! So many theories. From cosmic strings to faster than light neutrinos! Wormholes are great, but can only be used to a relatively crude extent." David said.

"Leave time travel be David I don't want to die." Aby said whilst approaching him. David looked up and was reminded of something. Aby sat down beside him. Only for him to jump up and use a ladder to pull a book out of the mound. It was a thin book. But still a book. David then scurried down and sat back beside Aby.

"Come on well be the first in our universes to time travel." David said.

"Actually I think team galactic beat you to it." Aby said.

"Your right…Curse you Satoshi! But hail David Tsang and Ben Tippet!"

"Ah, this is a good one. 'Traversable Achronal Retrograde Domains in Space-time', or T.A.R.D.I.S for short."

"You have got to be kidding me." Aby said face palming.

"Well building a Tipler cylinder will be challenging but fun." David said.

"Do I have to help?"

"If you want you could cook me noodles when I take a break." David said.

"I wish Johnathan was here. He can cook." Aby moaned.

"Well He has a wife and kids and a large company to run so yeah… Were out of luck"

"I'm just kidding Aby I will learn to cook on my own. In the meantime, uh. I don't know."

David awoke. In bed. As his eyes opened he noticed his vision was nothing but white. White fur. Then he noticed it was divided into two clumps. Each of which were enormous.

"Aby I know you have big boobs but please."

"That's my butt."

"Well you might give Kim Kardashian a run for her money."

"What a perv."

"Hey you're the one SITTING ON MY FACE." David said.

"More like just laying here. Letting you get a view." Aby said wiggling her butt a little.

"You're desperate aren't you? You know, I'm just holding back and making you suffer like a jerk." David taunted.

"I bet you're the kind of guy that would fuck someone in the ass and not have the common courtesy to give him a god damned reach around." Aby said angrily.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! I see you've watched full metal jacket." David said.

"What?" Aby asked.

"Just get your ass out of my face."

"No I'll just let you suffer. Until you give me what I want." Aby said wiggling her butt more.

"Nope not gonna happen." David said.

"I thought you would like my butt." Aby said disappointed.

"I LOVE TIG OL BITTIES" David yelled. A massive grin on his face.

"I should have known." Aby said angrily. Quickly she got up and put her boobs in his face.

"This still won't change anything." David said with a big grin and a red face.

"Then why do I feel a lump in your crotch?" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"It's a natural reaction."

"Orly?"

"Just get off of me."

"Not gonna happen. Not until I have what I want. You can't resist because I'm stronger than you and Null-A can't help you." Aby said looking down at David. His eyes meeting hers as he looked up.

"You know the sphere gave you a perfect body in my opinion." David said.

"Your boobs." He said as he held them and gave them a small squeeze. "Not small, but not so big they look fake. They are in the perfect zone between D's and C's…Your abdomen." He said, tracing his hands down her back and belly slowly. "Is thin but not so thin it's a wasp. Your belly is perfect. And your booty." He said holding and groping her ass. "It's just big enough for me to grope. But not so big I can bury my face in it. To me that is perfection."

"You're so corny." Aby said. She had chills running down her spin from his hands. They were extremely cold.

"I don't care." He said running his hands up and down her back more. He could feel her shiver. He was loving her reaction.

David flipped aby off of him so he could look her in eyes.

…

"You know I still haven't got my foreplay." Aby said wiggling her hips.

"What you call foreplay I call torture!" David said sarcastically.

"Oh please…JUST, DO IT!"

"Another reference. Just great."

"Did you know that all this time you have been commando? Damn fluff does all the covering, the view has been great."

"What a jerk you are! You let me walk around naked all this time?!"

"Hey clothes can be a burden. I saved you the trouble." He said grinning.

…

"We'll have you liked what you've seen." Aby said looking David in the eyes.

"YES, my god yes you're a goddess. Isn't that obvious?"

"Do you really think that? Or are you just toying with me?"

"I would like to think I'm being toyed with now."

"Yes I have let you enjoy the illusion that you were under control. But now."

Aby jumped on top of David and pulled his cargo jeans off and literally ripped his shirt then pulled it off.

"You will submit to me my little slave."

"You could have just let me take them off."

"You would have stalled and tried to escape My Little Prisoner. Just shut up."

Aby then proceeded to pull David's boxers down and stared at him. He was not enormous but average. Aby found this to be a little disappointing. But she paid it no mind. She decide that he would pleasure her until he could no longer do so…He would get nothing because he had been a jerk.

Aby quickly put her ass in David's face once again.

"Lick me Don won." Aby said forcefully.

"Immediately David began licking her pussy, it grew wet. David ran his tong over Abys clitoris, making her grip the bedsheets and moan. Yet he kept on. Eventually he slipped his tong inside her pussy and wiggled it. Aby instinctively pressed on his face trying to get it deeper. He put it in as far as he could. And let loose just exploring her depths and wiggling it around.

After a while Aby had fallen asleep from his tong. David was sore. He didn't even want to sleep. He rolled Aby off of him and laid there. Just staring at the ceiling.


	2. Chapter 2

div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;"Chapter 2: References./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;"Aby and David sat at the kitchen table. Aby drank black coffee. He drank a Pepsi./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""You never did tell me about your childhood." Aby said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""You didn't either." David replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""I don't want to tell you mine. Tell me yours." Aby said sipping her coffee. David had only introduced her to black coffee not the other stuff…yet./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Well, based on what Dr. Rights told me. But for the first nine years of my life I spent it in the little town. Then one day I went and had a sleep over at a friend's…Poor Markus and his family didn't make it…They were attacked and killed by SCP-280. First the neighbors arrived and called the police. I had the thing pinned to the wall by shining a heavy duty flashlight at it. After the police came and one officer got attacked by it. The Foundation came. Took me away and that thing too. The anesthetic didn't work on me. And Dr. Rights. She had pity on me. Didn't want me to end up in an asylum. So she decided to raise me herself. Right there on site 14. Another nine years. I was given a job as a Foundation informant in Nevada. I soon quite though. Found my way into deep web anomalous physics. And learned all I could. Found how the business worked. Then I founded a company based on buying and selling said merchandise. I bought things. And I sold them to the foundation. Those things eventually become SCPs."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""That it?" Aby said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Yep." David replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Where does Johnathan fit into this?" Aby asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""He…he…he was the one family member I was allowed permission to see. Why I have no Idea. But I am very thankful for it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""You ever think of seeing your original parents?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""No I can't. I'm technically dead."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Oh…That's too bad."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Yep. But don't sweat it. Turns out according to Johnathan they are douchebags now."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;"…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""We should go somewhere…Like another universe so we can party and experience an adventure. YOLO you know?" Aby said while lay her head on the table looking off into space bored./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Like where?" David replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Somewhere from Netflix and chill. While you're at it put some slayer on."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Will do. I like all kinds of music. Metal isn't my favorite. But I do like a few. " David replied getting up and heading for the bridge. While he was at it he put 'Raining blood' on. Not his favorite song but it would do./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;"Aby mumbled to herself: "David grow up and listen to real music. Not that YouTube crap. Rick Astley and Crazy Frog: Axel F is not real music."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Is 'Get low' by Lil Jon music?" David shouted./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Yeah why?" Aby replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""I been listening to that since I was 3 years old! (/•-•)/ To the window! \\(•-•)\ To the wall!" He yelled./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""David entered some numbers into the mega distortion computer. Then hit enter."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""So where we going." Aby asked entering the bridge./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""To the heart of the twilight zone." David said. Knowing her reaction./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Oh god please no! Anywhere but there!" Aby screamed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""HAHAHAHAHAHAH! I GOT YOU GOOD!" David laughed. "You should have seen the look on your face you were terrified!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""It's not funny I thought you were serious." Aby pouted. David was now bent back over the Computer controls. Typing in more stuff./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Seriously where are we going?" Aby asked again./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""I'll give you a clue. 2015 was important to what 1989 movie set in 1985?" David said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""I don't know."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Back to the future part II!" David replied. Before pressing a button./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""So we are going to the future?!" Aby asked excitedly/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""No we are going to the past." David replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""He's gonna take you back to the past. To play the shitty games that suck ass." David said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Oh I hate that song." Aby said in disgust./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""I love it so much." David argued. "James Rolf, I will forever admire you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;" /p  
/div 


	3. Chapter 3

blockquote  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;"Chapter 3: Betrayal/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;"Author, (Narrating): "As soon as it had begun, David's peace ended. Before David could even star his trip with Aby. The foundation opened a portal using SCP 2510 and Invaded the sphere. They subdued the two using Null-A suppressors and brute force. David was helpless as Aby was taken he was transported to site 47 to stand trial for crimes against the space time continuum. Aby was transported to an undisclosed location and given an SCP designation. Her number, object class and existence is classified to the highest level by the O5 council. David is now awaiting his sentence given to him by the ethics committee…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;"-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;"David sat in a lit 6x8 foot cell. He was awaiting his sentence. A buzzer buzzed and the door slid to the side. He stepped forth out of the cell. Revealing him to be in a strait jacket. The courtroom was silent./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;"Dr. Gear stepped forth from the committee table. And said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""David Vermillion II, I hereby sentence you to death by SCP-682 for endangering multiple time space continuums. You may now re-enter your cell. It will be transported to 682 shortly."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;"With that he was shoved back in the cell and the door shut./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;"Hours after the trial. The cell, it moved. It was being loaded onto a truck. The truck started with a lurch. David couldn't tell what was going on outside. He couldn't hear anything. His head was pounding with a migraine from the Null-A suppressor. It was destroying his powers slowly. They knew it would do that. Within five minutes of the trip begin in the truck stopped. Now David could hear. Its loud engine had cut off. He could hear gunfire. Lots of gunfire. Several explosions occurred and one knocked the entire truck over. The bed in the cell fell onto David. It had him pinned to the ground./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Damn thing must weigh at least 150lbs!" He yelled. As soon as he yelled that the cell floor witch was now its roof busted open and rained broke cinderblocks on him. One missed his head by a few inches./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;"That noise! Someone was digging him out! Lo and behold. It was Johnathan./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Come on cuz lest get you out of here!" Johnathan shouted. "I'm pinned under the bed, your standing on the bed." David replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Oh, I'll just break the bed." Johnathan said whilst ripping through the cot with his bare hands and smashing some 2 by 4's./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Thanks.' David said getting up and pushing the debris off of him. Johnathan climbed up to the bottom of the cell then grabbed David's hand and hoisted him up./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""GET TO DA CHOPPER!" Johnathan shouted pointing and running to an awaiting military helicopter./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""How did you know?" David asked running with Johnathan./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""I had a friend who owed me a favor." Johnathan replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Oh, unfortunately Bokak is destroyed and so is the Sphere. All the Foundation's doing." Johnathan added. Both men reached the awaiting chopper that Johnathan came in. Both hoped in and Johnathan piloted it to take off./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Forget those where is Aby?" David asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""I honestly don't know." Johnathan replied. "She is probably a skip now." He added./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;"David's heart sank. Then it hardened. He didn't care for the foundation anymore. He would get Aby back. He had fought for them. He defended and avenged them. Then they took the only girl he had ever loved and betrayed him. They destroyed his work and his powers he worked so hard for. He would tear every site apart if need be to find Aby. Some perverted D-class probably has tried to rape her. Every D-class was taken from death row./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""I hate to drag you into another conflict Johnathan. But will you help me find Aby?" David asked over the chopper headset he wore./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Of course." Johnathan said. "You're my bro. You'd do the same for me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Wait we need to make sure your family is safe! They know you rescued me we need to make sure they don't hold your family hostage!" David realized./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Already taken care of." Johnathan said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Alright. Now we need to find out where to start looking for Aby." Johnathan said. "What would they classify Aby as?" Johnathan asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""A low level reality bender."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Well. We should look at site 32." Johnathan assumed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""No that too obvious. They know we would look there. I say we start at site 51." David said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""You mean area 51? Yeah like they would keep her at the place where they keep the barrel worms. And experimental U.S.A.F equipment." Johnathan said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""NO site 51!" Area 51 was named that because it next to the Nevada test range where they conducted nuclear tests. The original range had only 30 areas. 51 is right beside area 15."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Oh…never knew that." Johnathan said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Site 51-1 is located in the one place we would have to go through hell to access. It was established in 1990 as a base of operations along the Kola Super-Deep Borehole. The whole "Well to hell" was fabricated by bribed priest to discourage people from coming to the area. Site 51-2 Is located at the bottom of the borehole and is home to many of the true monsters who threaten the universes existence. Not ones that threaten mankind."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""That make a lot of sense." Johnathan said. "Why don't more people talk about site 51?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;"'They think it's been destroyed by SCP-682." David stated. "Even Gears."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Who knows about this site?" Johnathan asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Only and his closest associates. Clef is the foundations head of reality benders. Reality benders get their own special sites." David said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""So what the plan?" David asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""We contact a friend of mine. He gives up what we need and we roll into site 51." Johnathan replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""WHOA! One does not simply storm into site 51. You have to be careful what you do down there." David shouted. "I say we go in unarmed. We find Aby, break her out and cause no breach." David said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""That's assuming Aby is even in site 51." Johnathan added./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Right." David said. "It's a hunch."/p  
/div  
/blockquote 


	4. Chapter 4

div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;"Chapter 4: Planning./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;"David and Johnathan were in the RV. Both looking at live satellite feed of several hacked "big-bird" and "key-hole" satellites./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""They are really making some defense measures on sites 14, 15, and…56. There is also increased military activity around site 32. But nothing on site-51." David reported./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Seems they may be trying to use psychology on us. I say we go for 51 anyway." Johnathan said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Another candidate for where Aby is being held is site 71." David said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Where is site 71?" Johnathan asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""It's in the Atacama desert in Chile. It's located near the Paranal Observatory. The Atacama's dry climate and remoteness, combined with the fact that it is surrounded by two rugged mountain chains. That makes it a very good place for a site."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;" "Any other sites?" Johnathan asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""No its sites 14, 15, 32, 51 or 71." David said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;"…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""You know." Johnathan began. "We can't just destroy several Foundation sites. We can't risk letting the G.O.C infiltrate the foundation when it is attacked by us. We both know the G.O.C will stop at nothing to destroy every anomalous object and entity they come across. Such recklessness can do more harm than good."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Your right." David replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;"-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;"strongTest log for SCP-/strongspan style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" strong████/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;"Test conditions: SCP-span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" ████ is contained in a standard 8x8 testing cell. The cell houses a single steel desk and two stools provided for Dr. Vanguard and SCP- ████ to sit on. Both shall sit on opposite sides of the table and SCP- ████ /spanwill be interviewed by Dr. Vanguard. The following is a recording of their interview./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;"Dr. Vanguard entered Aby's cell. He pulled out the seat and sat down across the table from Aby./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""My name is Dr. Vanguard." He began. "I am here to ask you a few questions about you specifically."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;"This gained him only a glance from Aby who had her head resting on the table. Her arms shielded her eyes from the room's light. She had been sleeping. Although her arms couldn't hide her eyes red glow. Aby sat up and looked Vanguard in the face./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""I am ready." She replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Good…Now" He said looking at his folder he had brought in along with his pencil and calculator./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""What is your name. Or what do you prefer to be called." He asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""My 'name' is Aby. Spelled A-b-y." She answered. Vanguard quickly wrote her answer down. He did this for each of her answers/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""How old are you? In earth years I mean." He asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""I'd say about 26 years or 27 years. I don't quite know." She said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Well I guess we will need to see what your DNA says about your age then. We may be able to tell your age based on how long your telomeres are." Vanguard mumbled./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Are you from this universe?" Vanguard asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""No, I was brought here to this one from a parallel universe." Aby answered./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""By whom?" Vanguard asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""By my boyfriend David." Aby replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""What was it like in your original universe?" Vanguard asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Think of Pokémon, that's where I came from."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Okay I did not expect that." He said while writing down Aby's response and his notes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Thank you for your cooperation uh…Aby." Vanguard said getting up from the table. He signaled the camera to open the sliding door./p  
/div 


	5. Chapter 5

div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;"Chapter 5: Things go awry./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;"Aby was being led by two heavily armed men down a long corridor with extremely high ceilings. Not unlike the ones she had seen in the site 19 asteroid. She simply followed the guard in front of her and listened to their idle conversation about food. Apparently it was tuna casserole day at the cafeteria. The site cafeteria apparently made a tuna casserole that was an "abomination". One guard claimed it was so bad it needed to be locked up as an SCP. He said that the only reason he even showed up for work every day was for the pizza they had sometimes. All the talk of food was making Aby hungry./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Would you two please shut up about food? I'm starving!" Aby moaned./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""You can shut up, we are taking you over to the small testing room hungry or not. They will feed you there." The guard in front of her said as he opened a door to a hallway with an enormous fan. Aby following behind him and the guard behind her closing the door./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Okay." Aby said. "But I hope I don't get any of-". Aby was suddenly cut off by a slap to the face./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""I said shut up!" The guard spat./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;"As they continued walking the hallway started flashing red. A siren sounded and an announcer came on the PA./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Several specimens of SCP-610 just breached containment. Shoot on sight, I want MTF 28-2 to move to the Heavy containment now and neutralize them. MTF 28-1 is to be ready to provide assistance if necessary. All SCPs being escorted are to fall under level 2 security protocols in accordance with a small scale level 4 breach."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;"The guard behind Aby grabbed onto her arm cuffing his arm and her's together. The other started running with Aby and other guard following on his tail./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""This way." The lead guard said opening a door to a small hallway with a single door at its end. All three ran down the hall and through the small door to their left. Before Aby knew it they had put her in a small testing Chamber. Without the cuffs on. Both guards were talking a laughing as if nothing had happened./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""What happened?" She asked them. They were on the other side of a thick bullet proof lead-glass window./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Several monstrosities escaped their holding cell and are being killed as we speak." One said through the mic. He turned back to his 'buddy' and resumed talking. Neither one had their eye on her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;"Aby looked around the room. All she could see was the floor, the door she had been shoved through and the small wooden stool she sat on. She looked up and noticed a massive vent above her head. She could easily rip it off and crawl through the vent. Although what if they pumped a gas or something in? She would need another plan. In the other room the lights were still flashing red. Meaning the 'breach' hadn't been taken care of yet. Whatever it was that was causing a commotion she hoped it would do so long enough for her to escape./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;"She quickly stood up on the stool, grabbed the vent and ripped it off the ceiling. Its screws fell on the floor having no thread on them. She jumped, pulled herself up into the vent and started crawling. As she crawled she noticed a small bit of scribbling on the wall. Even though it seemed that it had faded over several long years. It said:/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;" "I love Crunch."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;"Aby kept crawling until she saw a vent that led to a room. She peaked down and saw a small room with a door on one side and a few bookshelves. She pushed the vent down and looked at the shelves. Nothing was on them. Suddenly the PA system started yelling more orders!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""SCP-457 has breached containment. All personnel not dealing with SCP-610 is to evacuate the facility. I want all safe class SCPs out of the facility now! The facility excluding heavy containment will be flooded through the air vents in 5 minutes."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;" Aby bolted out of the little room. Running down a hall she opened a door and kept running she desperately wanted to find someone to help her get out. The lights were still flashing red. Sirens still blaring within the halls. She had made a terrible error trying to leave the guards. Suddenly there they were running after her. She only stood still waiting for them to reach her one of them shot something at her. She didn't feel it. But it got her right in the leg. Both men cuffed her arms to theirs and started making their way down the hall she came from./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;" Eventually they arrived at a large door which opened to the world outside the site. It was deserted nothing but a flat plain of desert shrubbery covering the ground. There were several small building in which people were running in and out of. Aby was being led to one such building. Entered and was placed in a cell nearly identical to her old one./p  
/div 


	6. Chapter 6

div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;"Chapter 6: The little military base that can't./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;"Both men were on their way to infiltrate site 71 when the alarm came./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""GPS says that site 28 is experiencing a containment breech." Jonathan stated as they drove to San Diego./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""That's not a good thing. SCP-457 and samples of SCP-610 are being studied there right now." David Replied/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""I wouldn't doubt that one has escaped. I'll get the laptop out and check reports coming in from the site." Johnathan said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Ok" He continued. "There are 5 casualties, two breaches, one attempted breach and the site is in a level 4 alert stage 3."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""That means they flooded the halls to suppress 457, and 610 is on a killing spree. Not good. We're gonna get off 40 go down 17 to Phoenix. We jack a business jet and fly it up to Idaho to site 28. We crash it and parachute out."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""The foundation just tried to have you killed you want to help them?" Johnathan shouted./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Yes, they work for the good of mankind. Sure, they can be assholes but that doesn't mean we can't help them. Besides it's an incident involving SCP-610. It's that horrible plague thing from Lake Baikal."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""You mean that?! It's no question then we have to get there fast and make sure they don't set up a nest or whatever!" Johnathan replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;"-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Father Bumaro, the flesh is escaped at the Foundation's 28supth/sup base!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;"The old man got up immediately from his study desk and grabbed a coat./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;" "Assemble a battalion of 500 troops. We are going there to eradicate it now!" The old man said running out his study door. His aid following on his heels. The aid quickly turned down a different hall to follow his orders./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""It's a bad day for our enemy the Foundation. First their 47supth/sup base is attacked. Now they will be attacked at "site 28" by our god's finest soldiers." Robert Bumaro said to himself as he approached the door that awaited him. It was the entrance to his god's grandest chapel. He needed to pray…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;"-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;"As David and Johnathan approached the Sky Harbor International Airport in Phoenix Arizona. Johnathan checked the GPS. And saw to his absolute horror on it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Dave we have to go now! The church may be launching an assault on site 28!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Should have known they would!" David replied in anger. "Those stupid religious buffoons never get a grip when it comes to SCP-610!" 547 was already gonna make this very difficult."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Holy crap…They are sending an entire Battalion of troops out there!" Johnathan yelled. He grabbed David's arm and literally drug him through the crowd of people in the airport. Both men made it to level 3 at the second terminal. Instead of waiting for a plane they knocked out two security guards and pried open the doors. Before they jumped they put on hockey masks to hide their identity from security./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Okay. If we jump down and run over to the west there should be cargo loading points. I say we jack one of those." Johnathan said looking at his blueprint of the airport. Suddenly several shots were fired in their direction by around half a dozen security guards running their way. Both men began running to the cargo bay which they could not see until they made it around a hangar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Time to get moving!" David said reaching into his pocket and throwing a small aluminum canister of chlorine on the ground. It broke open and began spilling its toxic contents into the officer's path. They figured it was a simple smoke bomb. No it was a deadly gas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;"Running only a few more yards they rounded a corner of an "East cargo" building and saw the perfect craft for jacking…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Here." David said Throwing Johnathan a small respirator mask. "Put it on quick that gas is toxic chlorine It will keep up safe from security while we climb aboard. We have to act fast or we will have around 100 National Guard troops up are asses." He yelled. Both men climbed atop the McDonnell Douglas MD-11F. And Johnathan used a pry bar to open the door to the cabin. They knocked out both pilot and co-pilot. Shut the door and Johnathan fired up the engines and taxied them to the runway. Unfortunately another much bigger cargo jet figured it had the right of way and rammed their tailpiece. By then the chlorine had been blown away and some of the National Guard members from the base next door started firing at them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Jonathan get us the hell out of here now!" David yelled as he strapped himself in. Johnathan fired up the engines to full throttle and just turned onto the runway the craft began to shake violently. That when Johnathan noticed a light indicating that their tail had been damaged. The tail was crucial for taking off./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;"The craft was nearing the end of the runway Johnathan finally got the craft in the air. And turned it strait for site 28. They would have to go as fast as they could because it wouldn't take long for that Military base to get fighters I the air and on his tail. He was then radioed from the tower back at the airport. He had ignored it until now but it had been screaming like a child throwing a temper tantrum about "what they were doing", "who authorized them" and "clearance". Eventually it radioed them telling them that they had now official become "terrorist". That made David laugh. Then both men noticed the speed top out at 580 mph./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""This is MD-11F to tower. Order your friends at the National Guard not to follow or we will be forced to take extreme measures." Johnathan said sternly to the tower over the radio./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;"The radio went silent for several moments./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Do you comply tower?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""They are now maintaining radio silence for one reason or another." Johnathan said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""I'd suggest we gain altitude and stay clear of the city. Once we get over the desert."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""You know those fighter jets are probably already scrambled and on their way here right?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Did you know that National Guard base only had refueling tankers? No fighter Jets." David said with a grin./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 15.0pt 0in;""Aww yeah!" Johnathan said. It would only take a little over an hour to get to site 28. They were in the clear. Both men had parachutes. Assault Rifles and plenty enough ammo for both. The sun was setting fast though. /p  
/div 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The army of the Church.

The sun was low in the sky at site 28. Only half an hour till sunset. That's when they came.

Trucks came to site 28. They came in droves. The men piled out and ran for the site. Their bodily enhancements allowing them to ignore the pain from small arms fire, barbed wire and machine guns. The small site was soon overrun with the walking automatons that were church members. Their bodies implanted with gears, levers and various other mechanical enhancements. Many such components stuck out of the skin. And looked painful. Those were the tickers. Other were implanted with computer hardware, wired strait to the brain. They were the Hummers.

As the battalion overrun the small site, chaos ensued. Researchers were killed on sight. Blood covered the ground everywhere. All the while Bumaro watched as site 28's small auxiliary buildings were raided. It took only an hour.

"Station 75 men around the perimeter. I want constant watch." Bumaro said as he entered the auxiliary building.

"Father Bumaro!" One soldier called out. "I think you should come look at this one." He said pointing to a SCP's cell door. The video camera beside the door's keypad showed the prisoner within.

"Well, well, well we meet again unearthly creature! He said taking a good look at the screen. Within the cell sat Aby…

Bumaro entered the cell with an armed Hummer by his side. The soldier decide to stand in the corner not far from the table Aby had been given to sit at. Bumaro pulled out the Chair opposite Aby. He loved the reaction on her face.

"It you!" She said astonished. She simply sat wide eyed at the old man dressed in a blue uniform.

"Yes. It has-" Bumaro said before being interrupted by the sound of an enormous crash and explosion. Immediately he and the soldier ran out. In fact every soldier rushed outside to see a massive ball of flame and burning debris scattered everywhere. From one bit of wreckage it was easy to see it was jet of some sort.

Bumaro knew something was up. "What happened? Tell me now!"

"Sir that jet crashed. It wasn't shot down!" One commander shouted. "It simply came from nowhere! From what we saw it was headed nose first to the ground!"

"More men on the perimeter!" Bumaro shouted. I want everyone to secure this auxiliary building." He ordered. Bumaro went back inside and headed for Aby's cell. When he noticed the open door to her cell ,he lost it. That was when it began.

Men around the perimeter began just falling to their knees grabbing their throats. Some writhed on the ground trying to reach their lungs. From the light that the site provided the outside. One could see a yellow gas seeping in from the north. As it traveled slowly south and east some soldiers put respirators on. That helped them… but at least 150 men had been killed by inhaling Chlorine gas. Bumaro put a respirator on and went to the auxiliary building's control room. And turned on the extensive searchlights the site had. Looking outside one could see nothing but a small patch of the yellow gas moving over the site's norther half. And a large debris field to the east. Obviously the large main building was to his south and to his west was nothing but desert.

"Where on earth are you bastards?"Bumaro yelled in rage. "I swear I know you are there. You can't hide from me!" What Bumaro didn't know was that he had taken over the site. But that meant little in the way of victory if your adversary could unleash you worst nightmare.

Suddenly the control room lit up like a Christmas tree. Every button flashed, gauges buzzed, klaxons blared, and the room pulsed red and white light. Bumaro had no idea what was happening.

He looked outside only to see gruesome distorted, gut wrenching figures emerge from the main building's Gate A. They had had a pale brown skin. An unnatural color their heads were either enormous or distorted or not there at all,instead a long tube of flesh. There arms and legs were misshapen in many ways. Some crawled along the ground on all fours in ways that would make a spider jealous. The sight of just one made you want to vomit if you didn't have a strong stomach. It all looked cancerous. It looked disgustingly alive.

That wasn't the worst of his problems.

The soldiers screamed and yelled their dogma. They knew what had emerged from the building. It was specimens of SCP-610. They fired their guns and kept their distance. Some were running because they were being chased. Chaos ensued, friendly fire is what killed the most.

Bumaro ran out of the building and ran past soldier after soldier. Some dying, others in need of serious help from their leader who they trusted so much to. He abandoned them, his life for all of theirs. He had run through 300 yards of life scarring brutality, he had reached a transport truck. Climbing in he started the truck and turned it around. He simply drove away. It wasn't until two seconds later he saw headlights behind him. Beaming bright and right on his bumper. They had caught up to him and he would kill them.

He stepped on it accelerating to the truck's maximum of 65mph on unpaved, rough, desert ground. He heard a commotion behind him in the transport bay. It was footsteps, they were approaching him. Bumaro suddenly turned sharply left trying to roll the truck over, if he could he could wreath their truck and use his for cover, but it wouldn't comply. He straightened out and tried again. And the truck rolled over as expected but onto several specimens of SCP-610. He had gotten nowhere, he had made left turns continuously and drove right back to the chaotic and blazing mess that was site 28.

It was a massacre, not a victory, which he had received. Crawling out he looked as men lay dead left and right. Many having been infected by the flesh. Soon to be like those specimens. He stood, and saw burning bodies all over. A massive fire had begun burning the site's main building. It was ablaze with fire burning, everything inside. It was the work of SCP-457.

(EDIT)

Author-I don't think I can finish this story, sorry. I'm working on something else that is better.


End file.
